John:Ne meurs pas
by BehemothTitepeanutMinouStuck
Summary: John trouvera-t-il le courage de dire ses sentiments a Dave avant de mourrir, ou devra-t-il attende de se transformer?


Votre nom est JOHN EGBERT et vous mourez, vous vous sentez mourrir. Autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur et vous regrettez. Vous regrettez de ne rien y avoir dit,de ne jamais avoir su lui dire et de ne jamais vous l'avoir avouez. Mais en réalité, vous l'aimez.

Oui vous l'aimez, ce jeune homme aux cheveux platine et aux yeux mystérieux toujours cacher sous ces lunettes que vous trouvez tellement cool.

Oui vous l'aimez, cet ami qui aujourd'hui dois vous regardez mourrir.

Vous regrettez, vous regrettez de le faire tant souffrir. Vous sentez sa peine, vous le sentez vous secouez, vous parlez , mais vous êtes pour l'instant incapable de bouger. Vous en avez pas la force et vous rester immobile pendant qu'une larme passe de sa joue à la votre.

Au fond vous n'étiez simplement pas au bon endroit au bon moment, cet homme sinistre vêtue de noir et sortie de nul part... C'est ça faute.

Vous ne comprennez pas. Pourquoi a-t-il tiré? Pourquoi c'est-il enfuis. Pourquoi a-t-il gaché votre vie en y mettant fin?

Néanmoin, à cet instant même, vous souriez. C'est un faible sourir, mais un sourir tout de même et vous le regardez. Au dessus de vous ce garçon dont vous adorez le nom. Dave. Comme vous aimeriez le prononcer, lui dire ce que vous ressentez. Comme vous aimeriez l'entendre prononver votre nom.

Vous aimeriez aussi tellement plus, mais toutes les choses dont vous rêvez, toutes ces choses à laquelles vous pensez, vous les savez impossible à réaliser.

Vous aimeriez remonter le temps et avoir du courage...

En ce moment, vous en avez, mais vous êtes entrain d'agoniser.

Vous sentez votre souffle se couper et vos paupieres se fermer. Le sang vous remonte à la gorge et vous fait souffrir. Ce liquide rouge et épaix dans lequel vous ainsi que votre ami baignez, vous le détestez. Son gout amer comme vos sentiments vous noi dans le néan.

Espoir... C'est un mot dont vous avez oublier la signification. Il était vos espoirs et aujourd'hui vous les regardez s'envoler.

Vous vous dites que cela ne peux pas se finir ainsi . Sur une route froide noyer de larmes et de sang, ce serais trop triste. Déja ça l'ai, pour votre ami, votre pere...Pour vous.

Vous entendez des sirenes au loin, mais vous ne savez pas ce qu'elles sont.

Dans un dernier effort, vous réussissez à vous adossez à un mur de béton gelé et votre ami vous aide. Il vous pris de rester en vie, mais déja vous fermer les yeux. Petit a petit vos paupieres deviennent de plus en plus lourdes.

Bien que vous ne voyez pas ces yeux ce poser sur vous, vous savez qu'ils le sont.

Vous etes alors pris d'une faiblesse et fermer les yeux complètement afin de vous concentrez sur votre respiration. Il vous croit probablement mort puisque vous le senter s'é l'entendez retirer ces lunettes et c'est à ce moment, que vous réalisez que vous ne savez pas si vous serez capable de ré-ouvrir les yeux une fois cette faiblesse passer.

Vous essayez et vous réussissez. Ils paraissent toujours fermer et pourtant il ne le sont plus.

C'est alors que vos yeux se pose sur lui. Ces yeux d'un rouge flamboyant vous attire comme un aimant, ses larmes vous brule , vous l'aimez à un point tel que vous vous sentez revivre. C'est à ce moment qu'un truc vraiment étrange, mais magnifique se produisit.

Votre coeur se remet a battre de plus en plus rapidement et sans difficulté. Au début vous pensez a une crise cardiaque ou autres choses du genre, mais vous finissez par réalisez que vous revivez.

Vous entendez au loin d'autres sirènes, mais plus elles se rapproches et plus vous entendez des battements d'ailes distincts au lieu du son bizarre que vous enttendiez plus tot.

Vous voyez peu a peu des centaines de petits pico de lumieres apparaitre et ce poser sur vous. Vous ne touchez plus le sol. Vous volez et vous vous transformez. Vos vetements, vos blessures, tout change. Vous guérissez.

Les luciolles vous repose sur le sol de béton et vous prenez le temps d'observer les changements.

Vos vetements son entierrement bleu, votre capuchon qui est un peu plus foncé est très long et léger. Sur votre chandail vous remarquez un signe, il vous fait penser à du vent. Vous trouvez votre habit un peu loufoque, mais vous l'aimez.

Votre ami n'a apparament rien vu ni entendu de tout ce qui vien de ce passer et cela vous surprend. Vous vous approchez de lui sans aucun bruits, puisque vos pieds ne touche plus le sol.

Vous ne pouvez vous empechez de sourir. Vous êtes vivant et vous avez enfin la chance de lui avouez votre amour, mais vous continuez à dire que vous n'etes pas gay.

Vous vous aprêtez à lui tapper sur l'épaule, mais vous êtes nerveux. Vous essayez de vous calmez en respirant profondément et malgrés que vous ne ressentez pas une grande différence, vous vous dites que c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Vous lui tappez sur l'épaule et souriez, mais vous perdez vite votre sourir lorsque vous voyez qu'il semble faché.

_ Euh...Dave? ça va?

_ Si ça va!? J'ai cru que t'étais mort idiot!

Vous ne savez pas trop quoi dire. Il est vrai que vous l'avez fait pleurer et que ce n'ai pas dans son habitude, mais de la à vous criez après... Vous n'aviez pas prévu mourrir alors la encore moin récuciter.

_ Hum... Désolé...

_ Désolé!?

Il vous fait un léger sourir et il est apparament désespéré.

_ Désolé, reprit-il plus doucement. Pourquoi? T'es vivant mec c'est génial, mais tu me fait chier... Enfin je veux dire pour eh...

Il remonte ses lunettes nerveusement et vous comprenez. Vous ne parlez pourtant pas sur le champ. Vous vous contantez de hocher la tête et cela semble lui suffire.

Apres un cour moment il passe l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et vous vous dites qu'il est temps de lui annoncer. Vous vous rapprochez et vous commencez a parler. Malheureusement pour vous, le stress vous a eu et tout ce que vous essayez d'exprimez sort de maniere rapide et bizarre...Très bizarre.

_ Euh Dave... J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il commence à être inquiet et vous avez les mains et les pieds si moite que vous devez vous concentrez pour ne pas tombé.

_ Quoi?

_ Eum...Je vais faire court...

Vous inspirez profondément puis lui avouez...

_ Je t'aime, voudrais-tu m'épouse, euh me fouré, euh je veux dire voudrais-tu m'embrassé...

Rien ne sort comme vous le vouliez et vous commencez à rougir. A l'intérieur de vous tout ce bouscule et vous vous enragé. Vous petez les plombs, mais vous reprenez.

Vous le regardez droit dans les lunettes, avancer, puis finalement l'embrasser.

== Devien le cool kid

Votre nom est DAVE STRIDER et vous vous trouvez dans une situation un peu gênante.

Votre ami vien de vous avouez qu'il vous aime, ou plutot il vous a demandé en mariage.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de réaliser qu'il vous donne un baiser. Vous prolonger ce baiser jusqu'a ne plus avoir de souffle et lorsque vous décoler vos lèvres des siènes vos joues rougisses.

Vous avez bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit plutot et vous avez compris. Néanmoin vous ne pouvez vous empechez de lui demander de confirmé.

_ Egbert tu sais que tu me dit que tu m'aime l'a?

Il rougit timidement et cela vous attendri. Il vous dit que oui et vous sourit. Vous souriez aussi et lui prenez la main. Vous l'aimez, et il vous aime.

Vous etes Dave Strider et vous etes la personne la plus heureuse au monde. Vous souriez et il est en vie, il vous dit qu'il vous aime et vous lui dite aussi. Enssemble vous formez désormais un couple -qui vous devez l'avouez est un peu drole à regarder- mais vous êtes sur un nuage et vous vous en foutez.

Vous n'avez plus besoin de réalisé, votre rêve est devenu réalité. Bien sur vous ne le laisser pas paraitre , mais en réalité vous savez qu'il le sait, vous l'aimez.

_Donc voila désoler pour mes centaines de fautes, je sais que la fin n'est pas génial et je tien a menssionné que c'est ma premiere, mais bon jai fait de mon mieu. J'espere que ca vous a plus tout de meme.C'étais ma version de john qui obtien son godtier et donc tout va a d'avoir lus._


End file.
